jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Air train
The air train, also known as the transporter, is a transport vehicle used by the former Krimzon Guard and later the Freedom League to shuttle troops or reach faraway locations where a teleport gate is not present. Such locations are mainly around Haven City, such as the dig site or weapons factory, but also include further away places like the Metal Head nest and the Wasteland. However, they have also been used inside or near the city walls to quickly deploy troops when needed. They appeared only in Jak II and Jak 3, where one was always stationed at the Port, available for anyone who had an air train pass. History ''Jak II'' The first air train encountered was in the mission "Protect Kor and Kid" after escaping the fortress. It dropped down in a city Slums sector near the Fortress, deploying several guards onto the ground to arrest Jak, although he managed to stop them after unwittingly turning into Dark Jak. Later in the game, Jak was able to enter the Port, where one was found near the south bridge. This air train is later used to get to the dig site, weapons factory and Metal Head nest. Immediately following after the final mission, for reasons unknown, the Air Train no longer appears near the south bridge When Jak went to retrieve a Seal piece near Brutter's hut in the Water Slums in the "Get seal piece at Water Slums" mission, a Krimzon Guard ambush followed. A large amount of air trains were sent in, each deploying a large number of guards. The last two air trains are seen in the "Protect Samos in Haven Forest" mission, where two of them dropped a large number of guards accompanied by hover guards. ''Jak 3'' The air train is prominently featured in the intro of Jak 3, as the camera follows it flying through the Wasteland, eventually stopping to drop Jak off (as well as Daxter and Pecker) under orders from the Grand Council of Haven City, led by Veger who personally came to see him off. Later on an air train is used to transport between Haven City and the Wasteland, where it is positioned again on the south bridge in the Port, and near Spargus' outer walls, respectively. Characteristics The air train resembles a large vehicle in block shape, with two pairs of wings on either side, engine thrusters and some Precursor writing. It only has windows on the front side, which are slanted for aerodynamics. It has a large hatch in the back which opens, allowing for entrance and exit. In Jak II, the air train is painted a Krimzon Guard red, while in Jak 3 it is a Freedom League blue. Performance When seen in flight, the air train seemingly easily flies over Haven's walls in the fashion of a jet, most likely attributed to the anti-gravity engines common to zoomers. The engine thrusters give it enough boost to navigate. Other than flying, they can be seen dropping out of the sky with exact precision to drop off troops during apprehension missions or battles. They are also very sturdy with heavy, blocky armor and heavy-duty weaponry. Air trains have a mounted automatic laser-sight turret on the bottom, which can shoot enemies with a very high accuracy rate once they have come within range. It is unknown who or what drives the air train, but it may have preset coordinates. The amount of soldiers it can carry is also a bit of an oddity, considering the space inside around six soldiers would be accurate, although eight have been seen exiting a single air train at once, and the two encountered at Haven Forest appeared to drop off an impossible (up to fifteen each) number of guards, though this merely reflects a simple gameplay mechanic. Citations Category:Airships Category:Krimzon Guard Category:Freedom League